


Hungry: Nomura X You

by LezzlesTheBrave



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Nomura - Freeform, Nomura X Reader, Nomura X You, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezzlesTheBrave/pseuds/LezzlesTheBrave
Summary: A fencing senior at Arcadia Oaks befriends a troll in trouble.





	1. The Introduction

The sun was setting and an hour of playful dueling was short of becoming exhausting. You and your underclassmen, Darci and Toby, flung your fencing swords around, never quite hitting the other. Luckily the park field was large enough to avoid any passerby being impaled.  There was no need to bring serious weapons, as Arcadia’s more surreal, serious felons were put to rest. It’d been a long day at Arcadia Oaks and leisurely tossing weapons seemed to be the best way to practice while remaining unexposed from more serious topics. Would be great to kick up your feet and relax real soon. Dreams would stay dreams.

"You guys, go on without me!" Toby paused for a few stretches, short of breath. His eyes widened when he composed himself. A few yards away, yellowing bushes shivered with the weight of a lanky figure. In a moment, you halted your actions to take a look at Toby’s dropping jaw. “Hey, what’s that?” he exclaimed, gesturing towards the shrubbery. The three of you pointed your swords towards the scene. The bushes jostled with hues of yellow, green and fuchsia. The three of you kept your swords unsheathed, pointing forward. The creature emerged. A near-violet color, elegantly scaling above everyone present. Her glowing green eyes would be the envy of all nocturnal animals. Beyond the cloven hooves and cat-like slit eyes, was a feminine shape; broad hips and narrow waist. Her triangular jaw line began to undulate.

“You seem to be getting better at swinging those skewers around. Can’t say I like you any better,” she said with her eyes scanning face-to-face after making contact with Toby. She looked at you. “You seem new; you’re invited.”

“Hey! It’s been a while! How have you been?” Toby flustered in excitement before quickly realizing something. His brows furrowed, and mouth quivered: “Wait. Invited, where?”

“To Trollmarket.”

“There’s a new Trollmarket?” Toby gasped, “Is Jim around?”

“I didn’t say that.”

The creature-woman turned around and gestured your group to follow her, then shifted back for a moment to introduce herself. “Nomura”. You’d heard of her before, but never seen her in the flesh...or stone. She was a speedy fighter, valuable in the fight against Gunmar and his goons. While her introduction was quickly waved aside, you made your way down to a clearing in the woods.


	2. The Camp

The three of you studied your surroundings. A small field of various rotting tents and an ensemble of yellow umbrellas were placed around. There seemed to be no troll awake at this time, most likely to avoid the sun.

“A camp? You brought us to a camp? What are we gonna do here, hold hands and sing?” Toby interrogated.

Nomura glanced over at his pudgy maw before answering. “I suspected a group of us might have resorted to our...previous ways. Our Trollhunter is busy trying to console others and bring their leader to his knees before we continue moving on. I need you to help me gather as many resources as possible. Socks, spare metal, garbage, ca—“

“Hold on. You want us to do community service?”

“Our camp is running out of food, we could use a meal before we all end up savage.”

“You don’t mean any of you guys could start eating humans again?...d-do you?”

Nomura stood solemnly, her blank eyes not blinking. Her ears perked when a rustling noise sounded in the distance. “Glug what did I tell you about brewing in the evening! We can’t waste anything!”

You heard the character who may be ‘Glug’ respond: “We need! Glug keeps us strong!”

Perhaps it was best to leave.


	3. The Meeting

Between a pair of buildings, you poked around bags of garbage with your fencing sword, tired of willfully shredding them to find edible inedibles. It’s been over an hour of gathering miscellaneous dregs from dumpster to dumpster. Arcadia only seemed to get bigger and bigger. It was dark out and surely the trolls would plan on moving camp soon. You accidentally pierced your last trashy finds when you saw a flash of fuchsia land nearby. Nomura. The vibrant doe-like woman sat herself on the sidewalk, looking up at the hill she planned on revisiting soon. She gave a small sigh.

What could possibly wear out a warrior like her? You approached her, in hopes of of finding out what made her dreary. Hopefully the bag of filth you dragged along wouldn’t be so distracting. You placed it to your side, as you say to Nomura’s right. She turned her head to the other side, her eyes getting glossy. Before you had the chance to ask, she answered. She spoke softly.

“I thought there’d be a day where my old flame would join us in a Trollmarket. We’d be friends again. Maybe more.”

“What happened to them?”

“I missed the details, but he died defending the Trollhunter. A noble way to go.”

“He fought for a great cause...but I’m sure he wouldn’t want to see you sad.”

Nomura stood up, determined to continue her task. She quickly changed her solemn attitude with a new objective: “Say, how about we look for more goods at another neighborhood?”

You got up with a nod of your head. Packing up the bags, you guided Nomura and continued up North to a small suburb with cookie cutter homes.

It was then you realized the two of you were walking to your home. Your parents shouldn’t be awake by now. You dropped off your garbage bags at your lawn, to Nomura’s dismay.

“Just what do you plan to do here?”

“You’re invited!” you gestured towards her before grabbing your keys. This would be the perfect opportunity to get to know each other.


	4. The Trollfucker

Up the stairs, you found your room. With a click of the door, the small white bed cheered and welcomed you. Oh how you’ve missed her! And on her you crashed. Nomura was a quiet witness. You patted the bed side; she took the offer with a shrug.

“What’s the matter? Never been invited somewhere without a battle involved?”

She kept quiet, beginning to grin. She brought herself closer to you.

The smell of whatever was in the alley dumps and that wasted cheap perfume you’d bought seemed to mix well in Nomura’s perspective. What was in this thing? The troll nestled herself onto you in the smallest of twin beds.

She wrapped her lengthened legs upon yours, intertwining them. Her hooves hung further below, unable to interfere with a sudden kick. You studied the textures of her skin. Thin striations and marbling of darker and lighter pinks. The markings traveling all across her body, patches highlighting her shoulders and hips. There was an aura of green around her eyes, half-lidded and looking to the side. Placing your hand near narrow jaw, you brushed loose strands of hair to the side. You pulled her face closer to yours, touching lips. She let you know she didn’t like that. A sudden shuffle of her legs, and a curious twitch of her eyes. With the quick shifting, your hands tangled in her hair. You just wanted to kiss her.

“Ah...we don’t really have a custom for this sort of thing...” she explained while adjusting her contortions.

You apologized before the both of rested back in position. Foreign cultures were just as confusing and interesting as their bodies. Nomura released your wrists from her hair, studying your features. Short nails, smaller and softer fingers, moist palms. They certainly weren’t claws made of stone. You rested your hand on her face, before sliding it to her shoulder. You outlined the sharp edge of her clavicle down to her breast. Not exactly your standard humanoid texture. They were firm, yet smooth and rounded. You continued downwards to grope her thighs, a more malleable solid. She looked downwards, holding her breath and nudging your hand between her legs. A more recognizable area of her body, warm and velvety. You pressed down against her undergarment. The troll gasped and clutched your waist. You pulled down her drawers and let your fingers rest at her labia. You tugged at her lips, pinching them with a circular pattern and letting the heat of your palm warm her clitoris. You teased her with the tip of your fingers before she pushed you lower.

She guided your head downwards, right between her thighs. Troll anatomy was even more similar to human’s than you thought. Two dark velvet curtains marked her labia, hiding her small clit, and her entrance. “God, you’re beautiful,” you mustered as she restrained her giggling. You tasted the soft skin of her majora; it hinted of halite. You steadily formed a pattern with you tongue, stroking her inner lips. Working your way into her pussy, what was once salty became incredibly sweet. Nomura arched her back and dug her nails into the bed. You used your index finger to massage the top of her vagina as you shifted your tongue to caress her clitoris. Seemed to do the job well with the bed's sheet now tearing with the pressure of Nomura's claws. Her legs began to shake as she reached her climax. You pulled your head up to see her panting after holding her breath a good while. She slowly adjusted herself to straighten her back.

"Not bad, human," muttered Nomura. “I should return the favor,” she continued, displaying her lengthened tongue with a lick of her lips. Who needs a break, anyway?


	5. The Departure

You and Nomura left your room, going down the stairs to find yourselves at the porch. The sun was began to rise, clearing the night and your mind. Had it really been that long? You stood studying Nomura then said your goodbyes, childishly hoping to meet each other another time. Standing at the doorway, you heard Toby’s chants and grunts get louder and louder.

“Hahaha, got you!”

He seemed to have toiled through completely different tale. Toby clutched his sword and followed a miniature troll, who had clenched the jeans of his last meal within his jaws. The further the critter traveled, the more quickly he crumbled into stone. He had lived and died without grace. Or at least that’s what Toby told you when the ordeal was over. The lad didn’t even need his old hammer.

“Let’s go back to camp!”

The group began to head back when you saw Darci on her way. She pulled along 4 bags of rubbish behind her, trailing the streets with the stench of victory. It was a good hunt. The day just started, but the duty was over.

Nomura thanked the trio before disappearing into the woods with her “fresh game”. There she knew her comrades waited for her, some with findings of their own.

“C’mon, guys, let’s get some sleep,” Toby stated as the sun rose higher.

You watched Nomura disappear, but her eyes shone as she turned her head back. A wink. Then she was gone as quickly as she came.

**Author's Note:**

> The fencing prompt was given to me by a fanfic generator. I took the beginning of a generated story to build off my own.


End file.
